They Murdered Their Future
by Nvey
Summary: Chou moves in disrupting Midorima's life and getting him into fun but awkward situations. Thanks to Takao, they get to know and understand each other. Midorima also starts to grow closer to Takao, who secretly likes him. However, Chou's constant presence, interference and family related issues means he is unable to deal with his own problems. Sacrifices & heartbreak await.
1. Takao: You Look Like a Carrot but---

**~ They Murdered Their Future ~**

**Chapter -1 (minus one)**

**You Look like a Carrot but I'm Strangely Attracted**

_it's hilarious that a person like you has someone like me by their side, maybe it is twisted fate's way_

_of punishing us._

We met as we fought against each other on the battlefield. He was a Miracle and in comparison I was merely trash under his piercing gaze. It was his eyelashes that I first noticed, long behind black frames. At the time I thought they were wasted on him. Having both the looks and talent just didn't seem fair and even now I still firmly believe that. The world is all about injustice though. If everyone was equal there would be no reason to fight. No reason to play basketball. Therefore… no reason to exist.

Kazunari Takao was attracted to Shintarou Midorima's basketball.

Breathtaking one hundred percent accuracy.

And eyelashes.

When he entered the Shuutoku basketball team, Kazunari did not know whether to laugh or cry at the sight before him. Shintarou Midorima. The guy who beat him! And those eyelashes. He'd never forget those.

He immediately channelled his inner ninja and stealthily hid behind a wall before anyone noticed him and his gawping.

"WHHHYYYY!? Why Shuutoku? The uniform is orange for goodness sake!" Takao screamed silently.

Yes, that was actually his main concern. It was hilariously sad. But, a guy with green hair joining a team with an orange uniform is just mortifying. Where are the fashion police? Why is there no rule against this? If Midorima wasn't so intimidating his nickname around school would be Carrot. A tsundere carrot was in the basketball team.

Kazunari snickered quietly. He could not believe the situation he was in. It was fate. It had to be, even if Midorima is unaware of his existence.

And so, Kazunari Takao and Shintarou Midorima became unlikely (boy)friends.


	2. Chou: the Past can Never be Erased

**Chapter 000**

**the Past can Never be Erased**

_you can hit yourself over the head but still the past will strike your amnesia,_

_returning you to your true reality._

Chou hated herself. She wanted to tear her messy and knotted hair out and punch the off-white walls which were covered in remnants of floral wallpaper with her poorly bandaged hands in anger and confusion. Her frustration had now sky rocketed and could potentially spiral up into outer space because no matter how hard she tried she just always failed. She had hoped that maybe, just maybe, for once in the short time she has been alive she could stand alone, completely independent and able. No matter what it was, even a situation like this when she was without help encouragement or expectations, Chou wanted to succeed and prove to no one but herself that she is a capable human being... just like everyone else.

However, no matter how hard she tried nothing went right for her and someone always had to be dragged in to pick up the humiliating fragments and her useless mind and body sitting drooped and defeated in the centre of pure chaos. Chou was a major inconvenience to all. It wasn't just something only she believed but what others that were once around her stated on more than one occasion too. Now she wished that at this very moment as she stood, fists clenched staring in to a dirty mirror, that someone would again tell her in her rock bottom moment that she was a useless problem.

Wouldn't that possibly return a little of her strength and determination? Right now Chou had no one but herself to do things for. There were no expectations but her own weighing down on her small but strong shoulders. After all of the times in her life when she felt lonely, she realised those moments were simply mere imitations of the feeling. There would be nobody, except the postman, landlord or those looking for money, knocking on her door. There would be no sound of rattling keys, a creaking door and a, "I'm home."

And now Chou had to give up school, there would be no chattering and no chance of a warm, "Good morning!" from a student of her old class. If there was no work and no life necessities such as food, that were needed she would never leave this small place she now called home. Isolation would be all Chou now knew. Sometimes she phoned in sick because she was scared of leaving and ashamed at her struggle.

Her ability to look after herself and a home, her ability to work and earn money... It all sucked. Chou now realised it was time to give up. Her pride, what little she still kept tightly wrapped around her like a blanket as she attempted to carry herself in her worn shoes through the bustling streets day after day, was escaping from her and now the last of it had to be set free. Chou needed help and Chou could not be alone because unlike the others who faced similar hardships as hers, she could not cope alone. It was a painful reality but the absolute truth that she could not ignore and brush under her none existing carpet.

The fact was that Chou was practically an orphaned, working teenager who failed at being independent. Who could she turn to though? There was no one who could swoop in like a fairy godmother, wave a wand and cheer her up by giving her the ability and strength required to be solely dependent on herself. Or was there? Was there a person who resembled a shining beacon of light and could grant her every wish and need? If she was gifted with three wishes though, then her needs would no longer exist... She had accepted and was willing to ask for and receive help but the only problem was that there was no one. Right now, Chou would not even turn down help from a crazed serial killer or a homeless person in a much worse situation than her own.

Chou was alone. Being alone went Chou had no one to depend on therefore she had to be independent. However, Chou lacked the confidence, strength and ability to be independent. Her personality was dreadful and her excellent power and coordination were only awakened during sports or competitions. No matter how hard she screamed or cried right now, nobody would come. Well, the neighbours or the landlord would to tell her to shut the hell up but they would go once she stopped bawling and apologised profusely for her heartbreaking cry for help.

And Chou felt like crying in such a way now, not because of her circumstances but, because her hands felt like they were on fire. Minuscule fragments of glass she couldn't pull out earlier were stuck in the burns on her hands. Maybe calling an ambulance or catching a bus to the hospital would be a good step towards getting some much needed help. At the moment, her hands were near useless and if she didn't re-bandage her hands soon the blood soaking through would drip everywhere. Her incredibly messy home would soon look like a murder scene. Though, maybe that was a bit of an over the top thing to say though because, seriously, how much blood can drip out of a pair of hands?

Chou scratched her head, forgetting about the blood. She concentrated hard. Chou had no idea about anything to do with the body besides the very basics she had to remember, she just wasn't a science kind of person. She liked music and books. She also liked taking part in some sporting activities when she wasn't busy perfecting her talent for procrastination or working at the local supermarket and the café attached to it for an idiotic boss. She called him idiotic because she couldn't believe that someone would be stupid enough to hire someone like her. It was a miracle! An even bigger miracle was that she wasn't fired on her first day for accidentally starting a small fire.

Nah, Chou knew why she was hired. It was because he pitied her. It made her feel bad that someone much more capable lost out on the job just because of her crappy situation. Still, she was glad that she was pitied otherwise she'd be hungry and homeless right now.

Chou sighed and waded through bags of rubbish and takeaway to her old backpack that had her keys, phone and money among other things inside. After slipping the bag on to her back, stepping into a pair of worn but sturdy combat boots and turning off the light she left shutting the door quietly behind her. Her hair was a mess but dragging bloody hands through it would make it even worse. However, maybe she could do that if there is going to be a long wait at the hospital – the blood in her hair and on her face might look like she has a serious head injury. Of course, that would be wrong to deceive people like that. Chou didn't want to suffer in the afterlife if there ends up being one.

It was now time to go to the hospital but only if she could first remember where the hell it was located!

Little did Chou know, this trip to the hospital would fix more than just her bloody hands...

**X**

**~ Introducing ~**

**Chou**

**Appearance: **lightly tanned with shoulder length brown hair and light green eyes

**Gender:** female

**Age:** 16

**Birthday:** June

**Height:** 5' 4''

**Personality: **Chou often has trouble with her confidence and can be quite shy or nervous around new people at first particularly those who are tall. At first she can be reserved, however, she is mostly a fun and caring person. She is a little clumsy at times but is incredibly agile when taking part in sports or competitions due to her determination to succeed and focus on the prize. People dislike her occasional sarcasm, over reactions and sometimes foul mouth, all of which are traits she picked up from her deceased older brother who she idolised.

**Hobby: **watching dramas &amp; entering competitions

**Likes:** spring, cake, theme parks

**Dislikes: **horoscopes, dogs

**Family:** the Midorima's, missing father, deceased mother and an older brother who died one year ago

**~ NEXT ~ **

**Chapter 001**

**Nobody Starts at the Top**

Just because they've had a hard time doesn't mean they should get special treatment.

You need to earn it to get it.

MIDORIMA


	3. Midorima: Nobody Starts at the Top

**Chapter 001**

**Nobody Starts at the Top**

_Just because they've had a hard time doesn't mean they should get special treatment._

_You need to earn it to get it._

Shintarou Midorima was a young man with a low tolerance for idiots. And to him, nearly everyone was an idiot which posed a major problem for his social life. Shintarou's peers tried but in the end most found him to be incredibly difficult to deal with particularly his basketball team Shuutoku who were some of the few outside his family he interacted with but the only reason he spoke to them was because he had no choice to. His team also has no choice but to put up with him because he was one of the members of Teiko middle school's prodigy basketball team, the Generation of Miracles and Shuutoku's ace.

There was only one who could somewhat stand Shintarou and his quirky tsundere personality; trouble was Shintarou couldn't stand him. Well, he would admit that his team mate, Kazunari Takao, was actually tolerable on occasion and incredibly useless and easy to control. Takao was pretty much a personal slave and rickshaw driver so he was easy to put with if it meant he didn't have to pedal himself around looking like a stupid fool. In all honesty, he was grateful to have Takao.

Today, Shintarou wished the intruder in his house was simply Takao invading his privacy yet again. Recently, Takao had unfortunately picked up a bad habit of visiting expectantly. Despite being constantly told in the politest way possibly to "piss off," Takao had yet to receive and understand the message instead of blanking his words. It did not help that his mother has taken a liking to Takao and constantly nagged him to invite Takao round for dinner since most evenings his father was at work leaving him to suffer through endless television dramas with his mother and little sister he had intended to keep secret from his basketball team until Takao told them all. They had still not stopped with the sister complex jokes and it had been a few months already.

After a hard day of studying and practise he had come home greeted his family in the other room a quiet "I'm back" and immediately went upstairs to change out of his uniform. What nobody had told him was that they had decided to make him homeless. His sanctuary was off limits. Opening the door, clearly labelled as his with a wooden name plate, he found… an intruder. A female intruder, a teenage girl he did not recognise, sprawled out on his bed like it was hers. An already irritating girl with a face that suddenly contorted with fear at the site of him towering form at the open door and which began to open its mouth wide as if to let out a scream.

Did she think he was a Titan? Shintarou was over six foot tall… Shintarou took this potentially dangerous situation into his own hands. He strode over as the girl sat up eyes wide and alert before clamping his hand and over her mouth as he always thought a young woman's screams would have a deafening effect. He just hoped she did not bite in retaliation.

"Who are you?" Shintarou demanded glaring down at her.

She licked his hand. Shintarou jumped back with a yell before turning over his hand to reveal a damp palm. He shuddered. It was worse than a bite.

Shintarou pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his hand, while looking at the girl as if she was a slimy monster, "You disgusting…!"

Her eyes widened even more if that was possible, however, they had a look of realisation, "Wait, you're Shintarou Midorima, aren't you?"

Shintarou sighed. Who was this alien that invaded his bedroom? He glowered at her, "Can you read?"

The girl looked at him confused, "What?"

"Can. You. Read?" Shintarou said in a slower and demanding tone, carefully pronouncing each word. Shintarou was convinced that the hand licking meant he was dealing with someone of limited intelligence.

"I used to be an avid reader… but I'm not anymore, I think I prefer watching dramas," the girl answered with unnecessary detail.

Shintarou was exasperated by her needlessly long answer, "Then go and look at what the door says,"

"I already did, I saw it as I entered the room."

"Then why did you look so petrified when I entered my room?"

"I didn't think you would be so scary looking,"

Shintarou pulled a face at her childish answer, "I'm not that tall, a former teammate Murasakibara-"

"Your height is intimidating but it was your scowl on this occasion."

Just then the sound of footsteps was heard and Shintarou's mother, with a slightly guilty expression, peered into the room disrupting the eruption of a silly argument that Shintarou thought was far too immature to involve himself in. So what if a stranger did not like his face or height? They were probably of incompatible horoscopes so it was natural for them to clash. They were two human beings (Actually, the girl being a human was debatable) who should never have met, but for an unknown reason had. All Shintarou had to do was to convince his mother, now standing in the doorway calm yet oddly guilty, into phoning the police or local animal shelter to remove the female of an unidentified species from his room.

"Sorry Shintarou, You hurried to your room so quickly that I didn't have time to warn you," his mother smiled apologetically, "I'm sure it was quite a shock,"

"That you have kicked me out?" Shintarou grumbled looking down, not wanting to be disrespectful to his mother.

"Oh no, dear! What would make you think that?"

"This… thing," Shintaro gestured towards the alien girl with a scowl, "Being in my room, treating it like her own immediately informed me of that!"

"Now, now, this is just temporary until an extra bed arrives for your sister's room," Shintarou's mother scolded slightly.

"Why can't she sleep on a futon or couch for now?" Shintarou protested.

"She's been through such a hard time…" Shintarou's mother said vaguely.

Shintarou knew his mother was trying to make him feel guilty. A vague excuse like that would not make him give in and resign himself to living in the lounge where he would be deprived of his right to privacy.

"Sorry, it'll only be for a few days… Shin…-chan" the girl said wearily, reminding them both of her presence.

The nickname was the final straw, "Who is this girl!?"

His mother and the girl held their breath at Shintarou's booming voice. Shintarou was now furious. She was already worse than Takao. If she dared to speak his name he would accept nothing less than Midorima-sama. For whatever reason, his far too kind mother had allowed an outright stranger into their home without batting an eyelid. On top of that, she did not hesitate to move her son out of his own room to make accommodate her!

Who was this intruder? She must be pretty important - perhaps an alien princess who crash landed? Or, his mother had gone beyond being a pushover and needed professional help. Good job, her husband was a doctor!

His mother rushed forward and put her hands around the girl in a motherly way, "This is Chou, and you met her briefly as a child since we're related. From now on she'll be a part of our family. Please treat her as well as you treat Yui-chan,"

"Like a big brother?" Chou asked surprised, an odd look of longing mixed with a subtle sadness appeared on her face as she looked up at the towering Shintarou. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms causing her to look down quickly.

All of a sudden Shintarou shuddered. The room has gotten suddenly chilly. The girl, Chou, looked up again and smiled sweetly, "It's okay, I don't think I could accept a titan as a brother anyway,"

Shintarou's eye twitched, "Yeah, well I don't really want to welcome an alien into my home but life just isn't fair,"

"Alien?" Chou pulled a face.

Sensing an inevitable argument Shintarou's mother decided it would be better for them to fall out now than let the tension between them build up.

Mrs Midorima coughed, "I guess I will leave you two to get to know one another, since you're already getting on so well,"

"Mother," Shintarou protested, with a slight hint of whininess.

Mrs. Midorima ignored him, "Please help Chou get settled and pack some things to bring to the lounge.

"But-"

"I will shout when it's time to eat,"

Chou smiled, "Thank you, Mrs. Midorima."

"See you later~!"

Shintarou, quite literally, growled lowly in frustration.

With that Mrs. Midorima escaped the room, shutting the door behind her as went. Once again it was just Shintarou and Chou. The tension in the air was thick. Shintarou had still not agreed to her having his room though it seemed he had no choice. His mother just would not listen to him. Shintarou sighed heavily in defeat. He had no choice but to tolerate this girl's presence for the time being. Why was Chou here in the first place? How long is she staying? What is her star sign? These were the questions Shintarou wanted answers to.

"Who are you?" Shintarou questioned, without hesitation.

"Your mum already said that my name's Chou," Chou answered before adding, "Where you not listening?"

"I know your name though I refuse to use it for the time being. Not until you've answered my question,"

"I already answered,"

"No, you gave me your name. I want details. A profile… with back story," Shintarou pressed.

Chou ignored him, "So you play basketball?"

"Yes, how did you- Wait, you're dodging my question!"

"Your mum told me a little about you and just looking around your room I can tell you're a fanatic," Chou said quickly, "Hey, you mentioned a teammate before but I cut you off, tell me about him!"

Chou clearly did not want to talk about herself right now. Maybe his mother was not lying when she said Chou has been having a hard time. Shintarou would just have to wait and get details from his parents later. Of course, Shintarou would prefer if Chou told him but it could not be helped if she was keeping her mouth shut. For now he would humour Chou. While he did not want to talk to her, especially about himself, it would help if he did as it would bring him closer to finding out what star sign she was.

"I would not say that I am a fanatic. It is purely a recreational activity that serves as a break from studying though I happen to be very good at it," Shintarou said adjusting his glasses in a disinterested way.

"And the team mate you mentioned?"

"Atsushi Murasakibara? We were on the Teikou middle school first string team," Shintarou explained, "He is considerably taller than me, around 208 centimetres. If anyone is a titan, it is Murasakibara,"

"Hmm, maybe I could get over my slight fear of tall people by meeting this guy. He sounds pretty interesting…"

"He's most certainly not. Murasakibara is a lazy individual who spends his time eating absolute rubbish," Shintarou corrected her, "You'll never meet him as he is at Yosen now, unless you go to see them play a-"

Chou cut him off, "Can we go?"

"No."

"Can I watch you play?" Chou tried again, genuinely curious about Shintarou Midorima and his basketball.

"No," Shintarou repeated.

"Why? Are you crap now?"

"No,"

Chou smiled smugly, "Prove it."

Shintarou cursed at her clever idea of challenging him, "Fine, you can attend our next game."

Shintarou adjusted his glasses for what was likely the hundredth time that day and prepared himself for some obnoxious victory cheer that children are prone to when they get their own selfishly irritating ways. There was no way Shintarou could not object and allow her to think his skills were inferior to others. He prided himself in his great talent for basketball. However, to his surprise there was nothing but silence. There was an awkward moment and then...

"Can… Can I meet your friends?" Chou asked Shintarou Midorima hesitantly.

"What friends?" Shintarou asked confused.

Chou rolled her eyes despite still appearing oddly shy, "Your team mates of course."

"I wouldn't call those guys friends."

The bedroom door suddenly burst open and a young girl with a scrunched up face and crossed arms was in the doorway. It was his little sister, Yui. Shintarou sighed, why did she have to come mithering at a time like this? Now there was two intruders in Shintarou's room.

Shintarou turned, eyes widening, "Yui?"

Chou smiled unphased by her sudden intrusion, "Hey."

Shintarou walked forward and kneeled down in front of Yui, "What's wrong?"

"You said you had no friends," Yui bit her lip cutely in frustration.

"You were listening to our conversation?"

"Yeah, I've been outside since mother left,"

Shintarou sighed, "It is very rude to enter someone's room without knocking. Now, what do you say?"

Yui pouted, "...Sorry Shintarou,"

Shintarou placed his hand on Yui's head gently, "Good, now why are you upset that I said I wasn't friends with my team?"

"Because Takao-chan is your friend, isn't he?" Yui asked, lip quivering.

Shintarou's hand fell from Yui's head and back to his side, caught of guard by her mention of Takao.

"I wouldn't call that fool my friend," Shintarou mumbled quietly before forcing a smile, "Of course he's my friend. Yui."

"Good. Don't forget!" Yui ordered, placing her hands on her hips.

Shintarou sighed at his younger sister's childlike behaviour. He hoped she'd grow out of this kind of rebellious behaviour. He was the older one not her!

Chou squealed, "You're so cute~ Yui-chan!"

Yui smiled shyly, "Thank you Chou-chan! But I wish I pretty like you instead."

"Haha, you're already prettier than a princess!"

X X X X

When Yui left closing the door loudly behind her, Shintarou stood up from where he kneeled and cursed quietly. Not because his legs hurt from kneeling for so long but because of Chou.

"Chou… -san. You are a bad influence on my sister, please refrain from talking to her in future," Shintarou said annoyed at his sister and Chou's exchange of compliments.

"Aw, why? How am I a bad influence?" Chou said, looking genuinely upset.

"Compliments like that will make her big headed, and false ones will only upset her,"

"False? But it's true! Yui is a pretty kid. Are you calling your little sister ugly?"

Shintarou frowned, "No."

Chou mumbled, "Sounds like it…"

Shintarou pulled out the chair from under his desk and sat down effectively ignoring Chou and her unwanted presence.

Chou sat on the bed awkwardly, clearing trying to find a way to start up the conversation once more, "Uhm, Shin-"

"Shut up," Shintarou snapped, "I've had enough of you already,"

"Then, just admit she is cute~"

"No,"

"But it's the truth! She looks like a little version of you, all cute and huggable!"

Shintarou freezes for a split second, surprised at Chou's words of Yui being a smaller version of him. Then he sighs and pushes up his glasses. An almost visible blush dusts his cheeks, "I suppose that she is… cute."

"Hooray! He admits the truth." Chou says happily with just a hint of sarcasm and exasperation.

Once Chou had quietened down, things got awkward.

Well, this conversation is going nowhere, Shintarou thought privately, looking at the time on the clock. It was exactly 7pm now which meant that at any moment his mother would shout…

"Dinner is ready!" his mother called up the stairs, as Shintarou predicted. He could not help smile a little to himself for his preciseness. It was clear he had inherited it from his mother. Or maybe she knew he preferred to not eat at a strange time like, for example, 6:50pm.

"What are you smiling for?" Chou interrupted his thoughts, irritatingly as curious as she had been earlier.

Shintarou's face went blank. Shit, he thought. He cleared his throat as he stood up and straightened his clothing. He usually changed clothing before dinner but it wasn't like he could change in his room because it was now occupied by an alien.

Shintarou opened the door before turning to Chou, "Idiot. We will resume our conversation after dinner,"

He turned and began to walk away, however, Shintarou could not help but hear the quiet and sincere compliment Chou uttered shyly, "Your smile is nice, Shintarou-kun. I hope to see you smile more, it suits you."

And without meaning to Shintarou responded back with a quiet and gentle…

"Fool."

But in his head, there was one word that was left, unable to make it past the tip of his tongue. An expression of reluctant gratitude for a sincere compliment, for once unrelated to his basketball.

Shintarou adjusted his glasses and he cleared his thoughts of the nonsense it was filled with previously. He concentrated his thoughts on dinner and if Chou's presence would make it more eventful than usual. Shintarou admitted that the new addition to the family may make home life more interesting. It just bugged him that he knew so little about her. Who exactly was this mysterious alien Chou he found lying on his bed? Why was she here?

He had a feeling it was going to be difficult to get to the bottom of this. He knew whatever answers he received from his mother, father and even Chou herself will be far from the entire story. After all, a distant relative doesn't just turn up at your house one day and is presented as being a part of your immediate family from now on.

Whatever trouble Chou is in or whatever hardships she has had, it would not excuse the fact that she was an annoyance to him. A complete and utter pest. Shintarou vowed that he would not take pity and go easy on her. She was beneath him and had yet to earn his respect.

She would be sleeping on the couch tonight. He would see to it after dinner.

**X**

**~ Introducing ~**

the new brother &amp; friend/enemy

**Shintarou Midorima**

**Appearance:** short green hair and green eyes behind glasses

**Gender:** male

**Age:** 16

**Birthday:** July

**Height:** 195 cm (6' 5")

**Weight:** 79 kg

**Personality:** A usually serious and reserved guy. Despite his coolness, he is quite a quirky and unique character with a strong obsession with horoscopes and carrying a lucky item no matter how silly it makes him look. People often find him difficult to deal with. His closest friend (though he denies it) is Takao who is also his basketball team mate.

**Hobby: **basketball

**Likes:** horoscopes, lucky items, red bean soup

**Dislikes:** idiots

**Family:** father, mother, younger sister Yui and Chou

**~ NEXT ~**

**Chapter 002**

**Dreaming of a New Future**

A present worth risking, for a future worth having.

TAKAO


	4. new chapters soon

There should be 2-3 new chapters between December and January.

The first will be a Takao chapter!


End file.
